The present invention relates to capturing and interpreting user feedback, and more specifically, this invention relates to using a force applied to a touchscreen as input to an application.
Touchscreens are a popular feature of many current devices. For example, users may touch the screen of a device in order to interact with the device. However, data received from the touchscreen that is utilized by the device is currently limited to location data indicating a location where user contact was made with the touchscreen.